76859Thomas: A debut in the finale: Countdown to Destruction (2016, UK) - part by CoolzDane
Fun in the during...A debut in the finale: Countdown to Destruction. Vica Galaxy * Goldar, Finster, Squatt, Z-Putties, Nightmare Moon (from Princess Twilight Sparkle Saga), Electrotramp, Blue Globbor (Aquitan Ranger-head), Jellyfish, Pumpkin Rapper, Punch-A-Bunch, Psycho Blue's Monster Form, Octophantom, Oysterizer, Vampirus, Miss Chief, Stenchy, Sting King, Fearog, Fright Wing, the Craterite Conglomerate, Wild Weeder, Two-Headed Parrot, Horror Bull 2, Snizzard, Stag Beetle, Altor, Termitus, Pineoctopus, Mutantrus, Ravenator, Psycho Red's Monster Form, Destructipede, a repainted Pirantishead with Hate Master's hair (from "Fire in your Tank"), the Zhane-injuring monster (from "Survival of the Silver"), the flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar", et all), an unnamed Megaranger pig chef monster, an unnamed B-Figter Kabuto anemone monster, and "Beetleborgs" monsters Kombat Knat, LottaMuggs, Porkasaurus, Cataclazmic, Torch Mouth, Ultra Vulture, and Changeling are with Rita & Zedd in their invasion in the Vica Galaxy. Eltar * Both versions of Cogs, King Sombra (from The Crystal Empire Saga), Eye Guy, Goo Fish, Altor, Two-Headed Parrot, Slippery Shark, Psycho Red's Monster Form, the Owl Monster (from "Rangers Gone Psycho"), Mace Face, Shrinkasect, Destructipede, Oysterizer, Termitus, Fearog, Coralizer, Crocotox Red, Waspicable, Clawhammer, Voltage Hog, Pharaoh, Lizwizard, Lunatick, Face Stealer, Terror Tooth, Stag Beetle, Marvo the Meanie, Spikey, a black repainted and furry Robogoat (from "Fire in your Tank"), an unnamed Megaranger mushroom monster, and "Beetleborgs" monsters Aqualung, Kombat Knat, Triplesaurus Rex and Unctuous are with the Machine Empire & General Havoc in their invasion upon the Phantom Ranger's home planet. Gratha * Rygog, Piranhatrons, Queen Chrysalis (from To Where and Back Again Saga), Wolfgang Amadeus Griller, Psycho Blue's Monster Form, Vacsacker, Katastrophe, Maniac Mechanic, Silo, Admiral Abominator, Tough Tusks, Guitardo, Translucitor, Psycho Yellow's Monster Form, the flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar", et all), an unnamed Kakuranger burly robot monster, an unnamed B-Fighter Kabuto Kappa monster, an unnamed B-Fighter Kabuto pineapple monster, and "Beetleborgs" monsters Furocious, Crimson Creep, and LottaMuggs, are with Divatox in her fight against the Aquitan Rangers on Gratha. Notes * Nightmare Moon, King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis are the three major antagonists also they are appear from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Cutie Re-Mark Saga, to the attack planets in Vica-Galaxy, Eltar and Gratha. * Final appearance of Adelle Ferguson. * Jerome Stone, Mr. Caplan and Ms. Appleby do not make appearances in any part of this episode, nor are they referenced during the Quantron fight at any point, not even by Bulk and Skull. They were actually written out of the show in the previous season without any onscreen explanation whatsoever. * Originally all villains, except Astronema, were supposed to be reduced to sand and their evil essences were to be banished. * Final appearances of the Phantom Ranger and the Blue Senturion. * The final battle between Ecliptor and Andros is an homage to the ending of Super Sentai series Gosei Sentai Dairanger (which had its Zord fight scenes culled for use in the second season of Power Rangers), in which RyuuRanger (the Red Dairanger) duels with a villain one-on-one to the death, to resolve the season running conflict once and for all. * Even though the Zeo Rangers, Justin, and Ninjor still retain their powers, they were nowhere to be seen nor are they mentioned. * Part 1 marked the final appearance of the Mega Winger. * The Mega Winger's battle against the Velocifighters in Part 1 was original (i.e., American) footage. * The Space Rangers minus Zhane would later return to team up with the Lost Galaxy Rangers in "To the Tenth Power" and "The Power of Pink", Andros and TJ reappear in "Forever Red", and TJ and Cassie reappear again in "Legendary Battle". * This marks the final unmorphed appearance of Zhane. * The citizens of Angel Grove saying that they are Rangers is a reference to the 1960s movie Spartacus. Errors * Psycho Red and Psycho Blue's monster forms could be seen among the attacking armies. * Two-Headed Parrot, Fearog, and Termitus could be seen as part of both Machine Empire's and Rita and Zedd's separate armies. The inclusion of the Two-Headed Parrot can be excused, however, as it is one of Finsters artificial clay creations, meaning it would be easy to mass produce this monster. * Psycho Blue's monster form could be seen as part of both Rita and Zedd's and Divatox's separate armies. * The Craterite Conglomerate was somehow among Rita and Zedd's army. * The Rangers morphed wearing their Megaship uniforms. but were in civilian clothing upon demorphing. * The Astro Megaship suddenly vanished from the episode following Zhane's departure from it, not reappearing until the penultimate scene on KO-35. * Dark Specter was telling Astromena his plan when he was attacked by Darkonda, however she was then shown having to re-enter the room to see what was happening. * Andros flew away to board the Dark Fortress in the evening, but seemingly didn't arrive until the following morning. * Andros's Astro Blaster was far smaller than normal (clearly a use of the toy rather than the prop) in some scenes on the Dark Fortress. * Rita was standing behind Lord Zedd as Zordon's energy wave approached their planet, however she was hit by it first. * Upon seeing the Dark Fortress land, Cassie assumed Astronema had won despite having just witnessed her entire army turn to sand. MLP Antagonists in Galaxies * Nightmare Moon appear in Vica-Galaxy to the evil ally with Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. * King Sombra appear in Eltar to the evil ally with The Machine Empire and General Havoc. * Queen Chrysalis appear in Gratha to the evil ally with Divatox. Nightmare_Moon_ID S4e1.png King_Sombra_ID_S3E1.png Queen_Chrysalis_ID_S6E26.png Category:76859Thomas Category:UK Category:Grand Finale Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Crossovers